Revolution Hearts
by SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7
Summary: "My heart was racing. I couldn't shake off this feeling. I arrived into town to find a river of blood, streaming down the streets. My heart stopped. Thoughts of horror appeared in my head. I race into my house to find that he wasn't there. Panicked, I searched all over town to find my husband, my friend, my love, and most of all, my heart."
1. Chapter 1

So here is another story. Enjoy:)

P.s I do not own the cover, just the story.

* * *

Prologue-1822

I waited for Enjolras, in the streets of Paris on the corner, where Ms. Lemon's Fabrics store stood tall behind me, but he didn't show up. I had decided to head towards the town's Protestant church. Enjolras might have been there paying his visit to the Bishop. The Bishop was a good friend to Enjolras and I. I walked into the ancient spiritual building and found Enjolras sitting on a wooden pew.

"What's got you down Enjolras?" I asked in my twelve year old tone.

"My father was taken for slavery this morning." I laid my hand on my friend's shoulder in a apologetic way. I wish I could have said something to comfort him, but I couldn't. I never had a family. I would wonder in the streets with Enjolras all day, and then find a bridge to sleep under at night. Enjolras and the Bishop were the closest thing I had to a family.

"I'm sorry Enjolras. I shall pray for your father," I said, hoping that I lifted my friend's spirit up a little.

"You're a good friend to have around Deserae. A true friend," Enjolras said as he gave me a child like hug.

"Lets promise to always be friends and to never leave each other," Enjolras said as he held out his pinky finger.

"Promise," I said as I held my pinky out as well. We crossed and shook our pinky's together. Making a promise to each other, and everyone knows that you can't break a pinky promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-1830

"Yes?"

"I don't pay you to daydream, I pay you to serve drinks," Mrs. Thenardier snapped as she dragged me out of my flashback. I had started to organize the different bottles of liquor when the Inn's doors swung open and a man entered the Inn. I had just finished scrubbing the spills of previous customers' drinks, off of the bar when the man made his way over and took a seat, in front of me, on one of the many sturdy stools. The man had light brown curly hair that fell down to above his ears, a tough attitude, and sapphire eyes that seemed to be full of love.

"What can I get you Monsieur?"

"Just a shot of whiskey," the man said. I took out a clear glass and a bottle of the clear whiskey when a glass was thrown at me. Luckily, I ducked in time for it to crumble against the wall instead of my face. I got up and saw a man pointing at me while he cried tears of laughter. I bent down and started to gather the broken glass. The liquor had spilled all over the floor. I had to wipe most of it up with my burnt pink scoop necked dress, my only clothing. My dress ended up being sticky at the ends but I didn't mind. I threw the shattered pieces of glass away as I got back to pouring the man's drink

"Are you alright miss?" the man asked politely.

"Fine, just a little jumpy that's all," I said with a fake smile. I lied. I wasn't fine. That was the tenth time that someone had thrown a glass at me and missed. I was getting tired of this job and its crummy pay, but I needed the money. Everyone did nowadays and I was willing to deal with it.

"You seem troubled," I said to the man after a long silence. I finished pouring his glass with the clear liquid.

The man looked a bit confused. "You look familiar. Have we ever crossed paths?"

"I don't believe so," I said as I handed the man his drink.

"Thank you."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else," I said as I had started to leave the bar when I glanced over to Mrs. Thenardier, who was heading over here. _What did I do now?_

"Has she taken care of you Monsieur?"

"Yes. Very well, I might add." I looked at Mrs. Thenardier and saw that her eyes were pinned on a golden pocket watch hanging out of the man's left pocket.

"Oh my, your hair. Here, let me fix that for you," Mrs. Thenardier said as she placed herself on the man's lap and started to play with his hair with one hand. With her other hand, she had slowly started to pull the pocket watch out of the man's pocket. I was used to the Thenardiers trying to steal. They succeeded most of the time. They kept asking me to try and steal something from someone, but I just didn't have the heart. The man's watch looked vaguely familiar. I swore that I had seen it before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_We were running to meet up some friends for a game of hide-and-seek when I had noticed a watch that was shimmering with gold in Enjolras' pocket._

"_Nice watch Enjolras. Where'd you get it?"_

"_My Papa gave it to me yesterday for my 12th birthday," Enjolras said as he proudly showed me the gold pocket watch. I awed over it as Enjolras let me touch it as we walked to the meadow to meet our friends._

Present

I knew that those eyes looked familiar, but I just thought he was another customer. I wondered why he separated from me. How did he even end up in this Inn? He never came here. I figured that if he could forget me then than he can forget me now.

"Mrs. Thenardier, may I advise you to take care of that paying customer over there," I suggested Mrs. Thenardier as I pointed to a customer that had spent the weekend at the Inn.

"Deserae, can't you see that I'm busy helping this handsome fellow here with his hair?" Mrs. Thenardier said as she messed with the Enjolras's hair more. "Go take care of them while I-"

"No!" I shouted.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Thenardier snapped as she stood up from the Enjolras's lap, simultaneously pulling out his watch. Everyone in the Inn was looking at me. The whole Inn. I snatched it from her hand and dangled it from my fingers, teasing Mrs. Thenardier.

"Thief!" Mrs. Thenardier accused.

"Me? No, I'm just making sure that it _stays_ in the owner's hands," I said after I handed the watch back to the Enjolras.

"Get on out you filthy being," Mr. Thenardier said as he grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the exit of the inn.

"Mr. Thenardier, do you honestly believe that I would steal?"

"I believe what I saw."

"Please, I have nowhere to go," I said as he pushed me outside, in the snow, and whispered something back. "I'm sorry Deserae, but you know how we run this Inn. If you can't steal then you can't eat. Good luck in the real world," Mr. Thenardier said as he left me outside in the pouring rain.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Enjolras's PoV

"Oh my," Mrs. Thenardier said as I watched her admire my father's watch.

"Let me go polish this up for you," Mrs,Thenardier said as she had started to walk away when I grabbed it out of her hands.

"That won't be necessary madam. Who was that young woman that you fired?" My question silenced the woman. Her husband, I assumed, came up to her side. I guessed that he heard my question.

"Who wants to know?" Mr. Thenardier asked.

"Delacroix. Enjolras Delacroix wishes to know that mademoiselle's name." Mr and Mrs. Thenardier took a long pause before they answered my question.

"Deserae. She has no last name. She has been working for us since we found her on the streets. She says she was 13 at the time. We found her but she seemed to be 15. Oh well. What's found on the street, stays on the street is what I always say. Ha, ha," Mr. Thenardier said as Mrs. Thenardier joined him in laughter.

"Thank you," I said as I made my way out of the filthy scrap of building that called itself an _Inn. Deserae. Why did that name sound so familiar_. I dug through my thoughts when a light bulb went off. _Oh my Lord, Deserae!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Deserae's PoV

I had started to walk along the path that led to the Protestant Church. I figured that the Bishop's friendly face might do me some good. I placed the hood of my tanned cloak over my head. On my way to the church I found a child begging the Marketer to spare an apple. The young boy had straight blonde hair, that fell down to above his ears, a bit of chubby cheeks, a dirty face and a pair of sky blue eyes. I just stood there as the Marketer pushed the kid down into a puddle. _The poor thing._ I thought. I walked on over to the little boy and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" The little boy just nodded his head.

"Are you hungry?" Again, he nodded his head. I took the child's hand in mine and we walked up to the Marketer.

"How much for those?" I asked, pointing to the apples.

"Two for one livre miss." I dug into my pockets and found one livre. It was the last I had from my last pay. I handed it to the Marketer and I motioned for the little boy to grab two. Before he could take off, I bent down to his height and gave him some advice.

"Don't eat them all at once. Save one for a morning meal."

"Thank you," the little boy said as he gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. The boy took off in the opposite direction. I looked back and watched the little boy run home as he slowly started to fade away into the night. I walked on and found myself at a fork. Remembering the right way to the church, I took the right path. I continued to walk along the wet pavement, soaking my stockings with each step.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Enjolras's PoV

I had lost Deserae at a fork. It seemed as if I was standing there for a good few minutes before a beggar child bumped into me and fell back on its bottom.

"I'm sorry." The beggar child just looked at me with sad eyes. I helped him up and picked up his apples, which fell out of his hands when he crashed into me. They were wet. There was no way I was going to give these back to this child.

"How about I buy you two new apples." The beggar child gave me a small smile in return. The little boy took my hand and guided me to a Marketer who was selling all kinds of fruits.

"Two apples please," I asked the Marketer.

"That will be one livre sir." I dug into my pockets and found one livre.

"Thank you kindly sir," the Marketer said. I handed the boy the two red apples.

"Didn't you already get two apples there kiddo?" The Marketer asked the child. He just nodded.

"I bumped into him and they fell into the water. I thought I would make it up for him," I said as I ruffled the child's hair.

"Oh, because there was a young lady who bought him two as well. She seemed oddly dirty. I was shocked when she pulled out a livre for the kid's fruit." I immediately grew interested in this lady. She might have been Deserae.

"Can you describe her?" I asked the Marketer.

"Sure. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders and hazel eyes. She looked like she was pushed into a puddle of some sort. She was mighty soaked to the bone."

"Thank you kindly sir," I said to the Marketer.

"Do you know which path the young lady took?" I asked the child, hoping that he did. The young child nodded and pointed to the right. No wonder I lost Deserae: I took the wrong path at the fork.

"Thank you," I told the child as he took off to the left. I had started on the path to find my childhood friend. I knew exactly where she was headed because we had walked down this path millions of times.


	7. Chapter 7

__Chapter 6

Deserae's PoV

I opened the doors to the church and found it empty. The altar candles were lit in front of a statue of Christ. I started my way down the aisle when I heard a voice call me.

"Deserae." I turned to the bishop at my left. His face was as I remembered it: eyes full of kindness, a gentle face, silver hair, a large mustache running across his upper lip and eyes as brown as can be. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest bear hug. The Bishop was like a father to me. He raised me a little bit when I was a child, he helped me get out of trouble when I rarely did, and when I couldn't find a place to sleep he would welcome me to a bed and to warm meals.

"It's been too long," the Bishop said to me.

"Only a month at the most," I said as I pulled away from the hug.

The Bishop walked me down the aisle to a seat on a pew. "So, how is your job?"

"I was let go," I said tiredly.

"I'm sorry deary."

"I never did like it anyway. I just wanted the pay. Even that was crummy."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you must."

"Thank you." The Bishop walked away and left me to think. I ended up going to the altar and lighting a candle for my prayer.

"Holy spirit. I pray to you for forgiveness. Forgive me, Lord, for disobeying Mrs. Thenardier and for disrespecting her. I pray to you, Lord, for guidance. I feel so lost in this world. I thank you for blessing me with the Bishop. I trust in you, Lord, that tomorrow will be a new day. A day full of hopes and miracles. Thank you, Lord, for bringing me here. I pray to you that the beggar child will enjoy his fruit and I pray that you watch over him. Thank you, Lord, for blessing me with the strength to live another day. In the name of Jesus, amen." As I closed my prayer, I could hear the wide church door swing open and footsteps walking up to me, or at least they sounded like they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Enjolras's PoV

The wet footprints that I followed and that I assumed were Deserae's led me to the Protestant church. I pushed open the wide doors and found the altar candles lit. I walked down the aisle and I saw a ragged mass of hair to my right. _Deserae_, I thought.

Deserae's PoV

I started to drift to sleep when my ears picked up on a pair of boots that were walking down the aisle. I didn't bother to look to see who it was, but I had no idea it was going to be him.

Enjolras's PoV

I noticed that Deserae was drifting to sleep. I laid my hand on her back in a friendly way. I noticed her burnt pink dress was soaked with water and mud. Her cloak wasn't as wet as her dress but it was still pretty damp. I hadn't realized that Deserae had raised her head and was staring at me this whole time, admiring her clothing. I took my hand off her back once I saw that her eyes had met mine.

"Did I wake you?" I asked Deserae in a soft tone.

"I was never asleep. Just thinking," Deserae said as she started to admire the statue of the Christ that stood in the center of the church.

"Did you know it was me at the Inn?" I asked curiously.

"At first, no. It wasn't until I saw your watch. That's when the memory came of when you first showed it to me. Your father gave it to you."

"I carry it with me everywhere," I said as I pulled out my father's watch.

Deserae's PoV

It was nice to have Enjolras here and keeping me company, but I wondered why he even followed me here.

"So, how have you been Deserae?"

His question echoed into my head._ How have I been? _I was decent I guess, up until I was fired.

"Fine," I answered calmly.

"That's good."

"What about you? Has life been good to you?"

"I've been better than my childhood. I'm living with Marius right now." Marius had been Enjolras's best friend as a child. I remember Marius well. I often told Marius secrets and we would prank Enjolras together. _I wonder if he remembers me._

"That's good," I finally said. I stood up after a while and was ready to ask Enjolras to move so I could go to the room that the Bishop prepared. Enjolras stood up when I did.

"What happened to us Deserae?" Enjolras's question stunned me.

"We drifted away. Like a lamp that fades its light when you twist."

"But what was the reason?"

"God only knows. We shouldn't make promises that we can't keep." My answer was the last thing that was heard. The silence continued on until it was Enjolras's turn to speak.

"I've missed you Deserae. Our friendship, our pranks and games that we would play. I wondered about you."

"I've missed you too, but life moved on. I got a job and you got a home."

"And now you have no job." Enjolras's comment had hurt me a little. It was his fault that I got fired.

"But now I have a home. I'm fine Enjolras. I promise you that." I started to walk away when he spoke again.

"Can we start our friendship again. I mean, it's never too late."

"I will if you will."

"I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Enjolras." I was making sure that he knew what he was saying.

"I'm making one that I can and will keep. I promise you, Deserae, that our friendship will grow once more. I promise to God that we shall be friends like we were as children."

"Then we shall, once more, be friends." Enjolras smiled in response. He walked on over to the wide doors.

"Let's meet up for lunch, tomorrow at the Inn." Enjolras was really committed into this friendship.

"I shall be there." Enjolras smiled once more before he left the church.

I laid in bed with my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I had found Enjolras in the Inn and that he had followed me here. I did miss our friendship, but I had moved on with life. I was still the Deserae who had no pay, no nice clothes, ragged hair and dirty face, while Enjolras had moved in with his old friend, had money for drinks and decent clothing. Why did he still want to be my friend when he clearly didn't have to?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Deserae's PoV

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. I made my bed and brushed down my damp dress. I noticed that the color of the dress was now a deeper pink. I opened the door, not knowing that the Bishop was on the other side of it.

"I was just about to call you to your meal," the Bishop said with his fist in the air. I guess he didn't plan on me being up already. We walked to breakfast together and I could smell the freshly baked bread. My stomach growled as I inhaled the delicious smell. We took our seats while the nuns made our plates. I was about to dig in when one of the nuns slapped my hand away from the plate.

"Ow," I said.

"We always pray first Deserae. Don't you remember?" The Bishop said in a kind way.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me I forgot." I said as I folded my hands.

"That's quite alright."

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for your blessed gift that you have brought us here. Blessed be your name in the highest, and bless us all with a wonderful day. Amen."

"Amen," we all echoed.

After I scarfed down the delicious meal, I excused myself to do my share of the dishes.

"Oh no, we seem to be out water. Deserae could you be a dear and fetch some from the well downtown?" the Bishop asked me.

"Certainly sir. I'll be back before nightfall," I said as I grabbed the bucket and left. The heavy doors closed with a loud _Thud_. I made my way to the well when a hand gently grabbed my right shoulder.

"Since when do you get your own water," Enjolras asked with a little laugh as I glanced up at him.

"Since we separated," I said as I hefted the bucket. I must have hurt Enjolras in some way because he had this sad look on his face.

"Let me take that for you. After all, I'm here now," Enjolras said as he took the bucket from my hands.

"What's a man like you wandering around this early anyways?"

He thought about his answer for a moment. "Just a morning stroll. Did you dream well last night?"

I actually did have good dreams but I don't remember them at all. "Yes, I did."

"What were they about?"

"I don't recall them. They must have slipped my mind." Our conversation kept switching topics. I'm pretty sure we laughed off five pounds.

"Well, thanks for carrying the bucket up this hill." I smiled at Enjolras, giggling a bit.

"No problem. Just remember we'll meet again at lunch."

"Yes, I will see you then."

"Untill then my friend," Enjolras said as he turned around and left for downtown. I had completely forgotten about this afternoon. I carried the bucket inside the church as the doors slammed shut behind me.

Enjolras's PoV

I can't believe she had to always carry those heavy buckets on her own. I should have guessed that she would though, because I was the only one who would carry them for her. I felt so guilty that I left her for ten years. Ten years of our friendship had passed by and I couldn't imagine what she'd been through. _Well, at least I will be able to discuss our friendship and ask her questions at lunch, _I thought to myself as I wondered what would fit her appetite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Deserae's PoV

"I got the water," I called as I walked through the wide doors. It was quiet in the church. No sign of the Bishop or nuns. I walked into the kitchen and found the Bishop sitting at the wooden table.

"I got the water," I repeated as I set the bucket on the floor.

"Deserae, I didn't hear you." the Bishop's voice was soft and cracked.

"What's bothering you?" My question didn't reach him.

"Nothing my dear. Why don't you go into town today and search for some work?"

"I was going to tell you that I was doing that today anyway."

"Well, why don't you take this," the Bishop said as he handed me a few livres.

"Bishop, that's mighty kind of you but-"

"No more words. Now, go on," the Bishop said as he smiled kindly. I exited the old church and headed for town.

Enjolras's PoV

I waited for Deserae by the Market, when I heard some troubled voices ahead of me.

"Get away from me!" a familiar voice said. Soon there were people walking past me, like they were in a rush. I made my way through the crowd and saw a man holding a young woman's wrist.

"This slut thinks that she can just trip me and get away with it," the man said. The mademoiselle's hair was in her face. She seemed strong. She pulled her wrist free from the man's grip and kicked his groin.

"I said I was sorry! And _no one_ makes a fool out of me."

The mademoiselle was steaming with anger. The man suddenly grabbed her legs and pinned her down on the concrete.

"You want to trip me slut, huh?" The man's words stung.

"Don't flatter yourself Monsieur. You're just a weakling that is worth nothing," the mademoiselle spat. Her hair was now away from her face and I could get a better view. Deserae was talking her way into a beating and she knew that.

"Slut! You will pay," the man said as he raised his fist and knocked the breath out of her. One fist after another. He beat the breath out of her lungs for a good minute. Next thing I knew, the man put his hands around Deserae's neck. My rage flared. I pushed my way through the crowd.

Deserae kneed the man between his legs and he groaned his way to the floor. Deserae got herself back up and started to walk away.

"That will teach you to mess with a lady next time."

"You whore," the man said as he grabbed Deserae's right ankle as she fell to the ground. The man got on his feet and looked like he was ready to kick Deserae's face. My instincts kicked in and the next thing I knew, I was running towards the man.

Deserae's PoV

The man was huge. When he stood over me, the sun revealed his muscular arms and wrinkled face. I was ready for him to finish me when a figure jumped on top of him and they both landed on the floor next to me.

"Don't you know better than to hit a lady, you coward?" Enjolras asked the other man, pinning him down.

"She attacked me first!"

"I do believe an apology is in order," Enjolras said as he came to my side and helped me up.

"Sorry for hurting you... mademoiselle."

"That's alright I'm sorry I tripped a fool like you in the first place, " I said as I shook the man's hand in a truce. Enjolras walked me inside an Inn.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked as he led me to the table closest to the entrance.

"I'm fine. It was nothing that I couldn't handle," I said as I rubbed my arms. Bruises were already forming.

"He could have done worse."

"I would've done the same to him if he did." We laughed together at my response.

"I don't remember you ever fighting Deserae." Enjolras's curiosity changed the mood. I had changed a lot since we drifted apart.

"Well, I am now. Only when I need to though," I said as a waitress brought me and Enjolras a cup of water.

"Thank you," I said to the waitress.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"We'll have the beef stew," Enjolras said.

"Two beef stew's coming up."

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite meal," I said. I felt like I was blushing.

"I remember a lot of stuff about you Deserae. Don't you remember that we were once friends?" Of course I knew we were. But that was it, _we_ _were friends._

"How could I forget?"

"Deserae, you're hurt," Enjolras said. I knew then that he saw the bruises that were running up my arm.

"They're just bruises. They'll go away," I said as the woman delivered our meals.

"Let me see them."

"No they're noth-" Before I could finish my sentence Enjolras was at my side and examining the bruises.

"Deserae, I didn't know that man hurt you this badly," Enjolras murmured as he lifted my hair and saw the red marks on my neck.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt much."

Enjolras and I ended up walking around town for the rest of the day. We talked all day long, getting to know each other and how much we've changed since our split. When the moon came out, Enjolras walked me back to the church.

"I had a fun time today. Thank you Enjolras."

"I'm glad we were able to catch up."

"Me too," I said with a smile.

"Now you better take care of those," Enjolras said. I knew he was talking about my bruises.

"I will."

"Wait Deserae," Enjolras said. I stood there and paused for Enjolras to say a joke or something, but he didn't. Enjolras cupped my cheeks and kissed me. Enjolras pulled away for some air and I kissed him right back.

And I definitely wasn't holding back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Deserae's PoV

"Deserae, I'm happy to see you home. What happened?" the Bishop asked as I walked into the kitchen for a small snack. I forgot to cover up my bruises so that the Bishop wouldn't see.

"It's nothing. Just tripped and fell." The Bishop looked like he wasn't buying it.

"Deserae, you know better than to lie to me in God's house," the Bishop said sternly as he walked over to me. He held out his hands, as if he wanted me to show them to him. I showed him my arms and he had this look like he was crushed. Hie eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Who has done this?"

"No one."

"Deserae." The Bishop had me feeling guilty for hiding the truth. Of course, the truth must come out at some point.

"I accidentally tripped this man on my way into town. I said I was sorry and he pushed me. He said that I did it on purpose and that I wasn't sorry. He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me about. I told him to stop and to let me go, but he didn't. I was able to free my wrist, but he didn't like that. So I dealt with him and he dealt with me," I said as I sat down at the table. The Bishop had started to put warm rags on my bruises and they stung at first but then the pain started to flow out of me.

"You know better than to solve problems with violence."

"I know, but he started to hurt me. I asked him to stop and he didn't. Then he wanted to blame me for it."

"I understand that you felt like you had to but you should have just walked away," the Bishop said as he placed more warm rags on my bruises.

"He just started to hurt me, and I tried to walk away but like I said, he didn't like that."

"I understand. I'm sure God understands. Right now God will heal your wounds."

"Thank you Bishop."

"Call me Dave."

"You've never asked me to call you that before."

"Well I am now. I'm tired of you calling me Bishop, as if I don't know I'm one." We both laughed a little bit at Dave's response. Dave went to bed after that. I was left alone in the kitchen, while the pain flowed out of my bruises.

Enjolra's PoV

_I can't believe I kissed Deserae and that she kissed me right back. I wonder how she's doing now. I bet the Bishop got mad at her for the bruises. She probably said that she bumped into someone and fell. Wait, why am I thinking about her. I don't know what came over me when I kissed her and now I don't know why I'm thinking about her. Could it be that I have feelings for her? Well, I've had feelings for her since we were kids but, are they stronger now? _

All these thoughts were swarming through my head as I walked through Paris's streets. I couldn't help but look at the stars and think of a certain childhood memory.

_Flashback_

_Deserae and Enjolras were in their meadow one night. They were laying down on the soft grass, head to head, across from each other._

"_Look Enjolras, it's a flower," Deserae said as she pointed up at the stars that formed a rose._

"_Cool. Look over there, it's a sword," Enjolras said as he pointed in the opposite direction._

"_Awesome. They're so pretty aren't they Enjolras?"_

"_Sure are."_

"_I wonder what it's like."_

"_What what's like?"_

"_To be a star. To be watching down on earth." Deserae's curiosity seemed to make Enjolras think for a moment._

"_Deserae."_

"_Yes."_

"_Promise me something."_

"_What?"Deserae asked as she lifted her head up to look at Enjolras._

"_Promise me, that when we die we will meet each other up in the sky and be stars."_

"_I don't think it works like that, Enjolras."_

"_Just promise me Deserae."_

"_I promise."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Deserae's PoV

My bruises were a faded purple when I woke up this morning. _Those rags really did the job. Wait... then last night wasn't a dream. Then that means that I really did kiss Enjolras._

How could I have just kissed Enjolras like that?!

I quickly changed out of my ragged nightgown and into my pink dress. This is why I'm happy that the nuns do laundry every night. I ran down to the kitchen to find Dave in his normal chair and sitting across from him was Enjolras.

_What is he doing here? _I took a seat by Dave.

"Let us all bow our heads in prayer," Dave said after I took my seat.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this gift of food. We thank you for our guest this morning and may today be as you planned. Amen." We all dug into our morning meals. I was almost finished with my plate when Dave said something.

"I see that those bruises are healing up well."

"I guess those rags really do work," I said as I ate a slice of bread.

"Did you have any doubts that God would heal you, Deserae?"

"No," I said as I finished my meal and placed my dish in the sink. Without even thinking of manners, I walked over to the wide doors and left the church. I needed some air. I needed to be alone for a moment.

Enjolras's PoV

I watched the doors slam close behind Deserae. _Is she mad about last night? _

"You seem quiet Enjolras. Too quiet," Dave said as he took a bite of his cheese.

"Sorry Bish-."

"Please, call me Dave."

"Ok, Dave. My mind has been following someone lately and now I fear that she's angry at me."

"Enjolras, I have watched you and Deserae grow up. I see the way you look at her and I can see the desire in her eyes when she looks at you."

I couldn't speak for a while. Did Deserae really like me? I felt like a new hope was rising inside of me.

"Go. Go after her," Dave said as he motioned to the wide doors. Immediately, I ran over to the doors look for Deserae.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Deserae's PoV

I was wandering along the streets of Paris for what seemed like a few minutes, thinking. _Why did I kiss Enjolras last night? That was so unlike me. I wonder what Enjolras thought of the kiss?_ My train of thought was interrupted when someone called my name.

Enjolras's PoV

"Deserae," I shouted but she didn't respond. I knew she wouldn't. This was Deserae we were talking about. She always wandered off, lost in her thoughts and wouldn't come back until late at night sometimes, or at least that's how she was when we were little. I assumed she hadn't changed much. I was about to give up and wait for her to return to the church when I noticed her walking in the middle of the street.

Deserae's PoV

I didn't need to turn around to know that Enjolras was searching for me, Dave must have sent him after me. I started to retreat deeper into my thoughts. I didn't want to face Enjolras just yet: I was too embarrassed after last night. _He probably thought that it was cute and funny that I liked and kissed him._

"Get out of the way!" I turned around to see where the voice came from, but instead I saw a pair of hooves almost at my face, when a sudden force pushed me out of the way.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Enjolras asked in a stern voice as he got off of me.

"Yes Enjolras, I am trying to get trampled by a horse. You saw right through me," I said sarcasticly. I looked at him and saw how worried he was.

"Thanks," I said as Enjolras helped me up.

"Well, maybe you should try walking in the streets more often then," Enjolras said just as sarcastically. We both laughed. I forgot about Enjolras's sense of humor. _I wonder where he's been hiding it lately?_

We headed straight back to the church, laughing the whole way.

"So, where has this laughter been hiding?" I asked.

"Deep within me, it's just been sitting there. But now it's back because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. No one else knew how to make me laugh or when to. A lot of things have changed since we grew apart, Deserae." His words seemed to have kept my thoughts busy. _No one else knew how to make him laugh?_

"So Deserae, how have you gotten by these days?" That was a question that was too easy to answer.

"Well, after we grew apart I sort of took control of my life. I had a job and some shelter. I ate decent food, but I didn't have anyone." My answer seemed to have made Enjolras feel guilty.

"But then you came along and had to ruin everything like always huh?" I said with a joking smile. He laughed.

"I remember that being the other way around." We were almost at the church when I ran to the window of a fabric shop. In the window was this white material that shimmered a bit in the sunlight. I felt like a kid looking through a candy store.

Enjolras's PoV

I noticed that Deserae had stopped to look through the shop's window. I immediately knew what it was that she was staring at. I looked at her and saw my childhood friend, Deserae. Deserae was a girl who was tough and who hung out with boys, but sometimes you could catch her being a total girl.

_Flashback_:

_"Wait up, I can't run that fast," Deserae said as Enjolras was passing her by._

_"C'mon slow poke." Deserae was about ready to run again, but then she glanced through a window and saw a woman dressed in a white dress that ran down to the ground. The woman's hair was done in curls and a flower that poked out of the woman's right side of her head._

_"Deserae, what are you looking at?" Enjolras said as he noticed Deserae wasn't following him anymore and went back to find her looking through a window._

_"Isn't she pretty?" Deserae asked as Enjolras made his way to her side and was looking through the window as well._

_"I guess," Enjolras said._

_"I wish I could wear a dress like that someday," Deserae said as she started to dream about herself in a dress as pretty as the woman's_.

_Flashback ends_

_Deserae's PoV_

"Deserae?" Enjolras's voice startled me. I had completely forgotten that he was standing there.

"Huh? Oh, coming," I said as I stepped away from the window and walked back to Enjolras's side.

"That fabric was stunning," I said as we continued back to the church.

He laughed again. "I remember the first time you saw a wedding dress with that kind of material."

"Yes well, I can fantasize," I said. I knew I wouldn't be able to wear a dress like that. I wouldn't be able to afford it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Deserae's PoV

We walked through the wide doors of the church and Dave was lighting the candles that ran along the walls.

"Ah, I see you two are back."

"We just had a little morning stroll," I said as I laughed a little.

"Perfect timing too. I need your help with something. Follow me," Dave said as he lead us upstairs.

"You two have to clean this hallway and the upstairs privy, and when you're done, you can clean the kitchen."

"So, we have to clean the whole church?" I asked with a confused face.

"Just the inside, but not the room services, they are being held. Have fun," Dave said as he walked downstairs.

"So much for my day."

"You mean our day? Remember he said we had to clean, not just you Deserae," Enjolras said with a small smile. I started on the hallway and Enjolras did the privy.

"Deserae, catch." I turned towards Enjolras and saw a wet rag coming at me. I didn't dodge it in time and it hit me in the face.

He laughed at my dripping hair and damp face.

"Alright, let's clean the church shall we?" I said as I picked up my mop and attacked him with it. When I was done, Enjolras was soaked and I was giggling.

"You'll pay for that," Enjolras said as he got up but he slipped on the wet floor and fell, which gave me a head start down the stairs. I quickly grabbed a few rags and soaked them in the bucket.

"I'm warning you, I'm armed," I said as I brandished my rags, water dripping to the ground.

"So am I," Enjolras said as he entered into the kitchen with my mop. We started throwing water at each other. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

Enjolras's PoV

I was having so much fun with our water fight. Deserae swung her rags at my torso as I swung my mop at her head and she fell to the ground.

"Deserae?" I panicked. I didn't mean to take it that far. I lifted her head up on my lap and put my ear against her chest. She was breathing but she wasn't awake.

"Deserae, wake up. I didn't mean to!" My eyes started to water when a wet rag hit me in the eye.

"Ow."

"That's for being a wimp," Deserae said, chuckling.

"That wasn't funny," I said as I placed my hand on my head, which she hit pretty hard.

"I thought it was," Deserae retorted, still laughing. It was infectious and I joined in. After we exhausted our laughed, we finished cleaning the church. Deserae finished the upstairs hallway as I finished the privy, and then we did the kitchen together.

"That was some water fight we had," Deserae said as she started to put our cleaning supplies away.

"I think it was our finest yet."

"Excellent job you two!" exclaimed Dave as he walked into the church, "This kitchen hasn't been this clean since...I can't remember when it's ever been this clean." Deserae and I laughed.

"That's because there hasn't been a water fight in here yet," Deserae mumbled to me.

"What's that dear?" Dave asked.

"Nothing," Deserae said as we both continued to laugh.

"Okay you two. Enjolras, would you care to join us for dinner?" Dave asked.

"I'd love to."

Deserae's Pov

I hadn't had this much fun since I was a child. I was thrilled to know that Enjolras was going to stay for dinner. Dave went outside to the church's garden, leaving us in the kitchen.

"I didn't even realize we missed lunch," I said, giggling a bit.

"Me either," Enjolras said with a small grin.

"Could you help us with dinner dear?" One of the nuns asked me.

"Of course, Sister," I said as I went over to help. I felt Enjolras watching me cook with the nuns.

"When did you learn to cook?" he asked.

"I picked it up when I was working at that so called Inn," I said as I chopped some carrots.

"Oh," was the confused reply.

Enjolras' PoV

I never would've thought that Deserae would be able to cook. I caught myself from staring at her for far too long. I got up and headed outside just as Dave walked in.

"Oh, excuse me Enjolras." I nodded and let him pass. I made it outside and the sunlight, combined with the wind, felt so good. Today's water fight was the most fun I had had in a long time. I truly enjoyed each moment with Deserae. I felt like the more time I spent with her, the more my feelings for her grew. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Enjolras, it's dinner," Dave called to me.

"Just a moment," I answered. I headed back to the church with my thoughts still running around in my head. When I entered into the kitchen, the table was set with silverware and plates and a golden candlelabrah stood in the middle of the table. A nun was lighting the candles one after the other. Everyone started to take their seats, and I took mine between Deserae and Dave.

"Let us give thanks," Dave announced and everyone joined hands.

"Holy Father, we thank You for the many blessings You have bestowed upon us today. We thank You for our special guest this evening. Bless this food with Your holiness, Amen."

"So how did cleaning go you two," Dave asked as we began to dine. Deserae giggled a little.

"It was...good," Deserae said as she cut her cheese.

"The best part was the kitchen," I said as I looked at Deserae. I knew that she knew I meant the water fight.

"Well, you two did a great job. The kitchen looks wonderful," Dave said as he took a bite from his bread. After we finished, one of the nuns started to pick up our plates.

"Here, I'll get those," Deserae said as she took the plate from the nun and went over to the washbasin.

"Let me help you with those," I said as I followed her over to do the dishes.

Deserae's PoV

It was nice of Enjolras to help me. I washed the plates as he dried them and put them back in the small cabinet. After we finished the dishes, I started to sweep the floor while Enjolras cleaned the table a bit. I finished sweeping the floors and went into the main sanctuary. The candles were lit and some civilians were sitting and praying. I had started to walk along the walls of the church. I stopped by the wide doors and had started to admire the portrait of Jesus, which hung on the center wall.

Enjolras's PoV

I finshed cleaning the table when I noticed that Deserae had disappeared. I looked upstairs and she wasn't there. I walked into the sanctuary and I saw her standing against the back wall by the doors. I watched her: she seemed to have been talking to herself. That's when I saw the portrait and noticed that she was looking at it too. She was talking to it. I noticed that a few civilians were leaving the church. I waited for the last person to walk out before I walked towards her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Deserae said as she continued to look at the portrait.

"Thanks for helping me with the cleaning," she said after a while.

"It was no problem."

Deserae's PoV

When Enjolras spoke, I had butterflies in my stomach, probably in response to the a smile on his face.

"I always wondered what happened to you. You know, after we grew apart," I said, not looking at him.

"Funny, I wondered what happened to you," Enjolras said.

"What _did_ happen to you?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"My father had a sister and she had heard about him going into slavery. So, she came over one day and brought me to her house, which was out of town. She told me that I was going to live with her for a while. It was so unexpected that I didn't have time to say goodbye."

"When did you leave? _Why _did you leave?"

"She passed away year ago of a heart attack. That's when I decided to return and to find out what happened to you." Enjolras came back to look for me? After all these years he had still remembered me?

"I'm sorry about your aunt," I said as I tried to comfort him.

"I remember you saying that about my father. The day I came in here and you found me sitting there," Enjolras said as he pointed to a pew on the right side. I followed his finger to the pew, remembering that day.

"What about you? What happenedd to you?" Enjolras's questin seemed to echoe in my head. _What did happen to me?_

"Well, I looked for you and when I couldn't find you, I don't know what I thought. I didn't think you were dead, but I didn't think you would just leave me like that. When you didn't come back, I moved on. I slept under houses and some people let me sleep in their barns. I stole food and got in trouble a few times and I just found that job at the Inn a year ago._"_

Enjolras's PoV

How could I have just left her the way I did? How did she survive not having a friend around?

"How about I make it up to you," I said.

"How?" Deserae asked.

"Tomorrow, you and I will spend the day together doing anything you want."

I hoped that would make her smile and it did. Deserae was clearly happy to hear that.

"Anything?" She asked, I assume to make sure that I did, in fact, mean anything.

"Yes." The next thing I knew, Deserae was hugging me.

"Tomorrow then," Deserae said as she looked up at me, her arms still around my neck. I couldn't help but smile. I was already looking forward to whatever mischeif she would come up with tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Enjolras's PoV

"Oh, where is it?" I said as I slammed my drawers shut.

"What was that-" I turned to face Marius as he was standing in the doorway of my room.

"I see you are hitting it off quite well with your drawers," Marius said in a sarcastic way.

"I can't find my suspen-" Before I could finish, Marius held my suspenders in his left hand.

"I took them as a mistake," Marius said as he handed them to me.

"So, who is she?" Marius's question seemed to have echoed in the room.

"She is Deserae," I said as I passed Marius and and walked out the door.

"Deserae? Deserae from childhood? That Deserae?" Marius asked as he tried to catch up to me as I continued to walk down the staircase.

"Yes."

"You found her?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"How?"

"At a simple Inn, that's how." I stopped Marius's questions as I walked away from Marius and headed to get Deserae.

"Today, is going to be a good day."

Deserae's PoV

I woke up earlier than usual. The sun was just rising when I decided to take a bath. I hadn't taken one in a few days. It took me a few hours before I could actually sit in the tub as I poured the heated water into the metal tub. I let the warm water soak into my dirty skin as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the metal tub. It wasn't until I had started to smell fresh bread is when I decided to get out. I closed my bedroom door behind me, and found a dark blue scoop neck dress that had sleeves that seemed to run down to my elbows. I held the dress up to me and it seemed to run down, past my knees, revealing my only footwear that I own. I placed the dress on my cleansed body, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was brushed out and my skin appeared to be soft and pale, with a little color in my cheeks. I stared at myself for a while and felt pretty for the first time, and I liked the feeling. I raced down the stairs for my morning meal. I was starving.

"What is that?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen and was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh corn bread.

"We had enough supplies to bake some this morning," Dave said as he sat at the table. I took my seat as the nuns had started to make our plates.

"Well, it smells delicious," I said as I inhaled the smell of the fresh corn bread.

"I see it fits you well," Dave said after he finished the morning prayer.

"It does, and thank you Dave. You didn't have to get me this though," I said as I assumed he meant my dress.

"You needed a new dress. I got tired of seeing you wear the same dress over and over and over-."

"I get it," I said as I cut him off from going on and on.

"Thank you for it though. It really is beautiful."

"I saw the material when I was in town a few days ago and thought of you when I saw it. It looks beautiful on you." I blushed at Dave's response. He has been such a great friend to me. The more I thought about it the more I saw him as my one and only father.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I have a few thoughts."

"Well, whatever you do, please be safe. I don't want to see you get hurt," Dave said as he finished his meal.

"I always am," I said as I looked down at my plate and smiled. As I got up to do my dishes, a knock came on the wide wooden doors. He's here already?

Enjolras's PoV

I waited outside until the wide doors swung open with Dave behind one of them.

"Well, good morning Enjolras."

"It certainly is sir."

"Please, come in."

"Thank you." I walked into the building and it was silent, besides the sound of a faucet running. Dave walked me to the kitchen where I found a Deserae doing her morning dishes. I couldn't contain my smile when I saw her.

Deserae's PoV

I dried my hands as the faucet stopped running. I placed the rag back on the counter as I glanced at my right and saw a Dave standing next to a well dressed Enjolras. He was wearing a light brown shirt with a pair of black suspenders over it, and a pair of dark brown pants. His hair had its usual curl and his sapphire eyes were on me the whole time.

"Good morning Enjolras," I said as I patted down my blue dress a bit.

"It most certainly is," Enjolras mumbled, but I don't think he knew that I heard him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You look very lovely, Deserae," Enjolras said as he smiled.

"Thank you and you look very nice as well," I said as I blushed at his compliment.

"Shall we?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said as I walked towards Enjolras's side.

"You two be safe," Dave said.

"We always are," I said. I walked into the old man's arm and gave him a big bear hug.

"Be safe," Dave whispered in me ear as we hugged.

"Always am," I whispered back as I pulled out of the hug.

"Lets go," I said to Enjolras and with that, we headed out the door.

"So whats the plan for today?" Enjolras asked as soon as the doors slammed shut behind us.

"Don't know yet."

"Well, have you got any ideas?"

"I've got a few," I said as I looked at Enjolras and smiled.


End file.
